The Masters Duty
by RedCopper
Summary: Ash is 25 and the Pokemon Master of the World and is revisiting all the regions he once had roamed free
1. The Arrival

I do not own pokemon and this is just for fun

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter one: The Arrival

It is a lovely day in the Kanto region, the Pidgey are chirping the Beedrill are buzzing and the sun is shining. Ash the Pokémon Master of the World (PMW) has just gotten back from his seven year journey that started when he was 18 after he became PMW. His mission was to find and set up new regions.

Ash was dropped off at Viridian city to start his world tour. As ash gets up on stage to start the tour the crowd burst out screaming "ASH, ASH,ASH,ASH,ASH, A-" then Ash cut them of "this is the first time I have spoken on stage to millions of people, but, lets just say I am not to good at speeches. So let get to what am good at, eh buddy." A small yellow Pokémon pops out of his bag, gets on his shoulder, and squeaks "pi pika pika Pikachu" "Let the tournament begin!" Ash shouts. The crowd replies with a large "YEAH"

After many hours of watch the tournament and signing autographs time for him to fight the winner comes the announcer yell and here comes Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his opponent Gary Oak Jr. from Pallet Town, this should be interesting the champions' son verses his Ash the Master his father's rival.

"Gary Jr. you send you Pokémon out first" Ash shouts Gary Jr. sends out a Groudon. Ash smirks and says "Finish this Pikachu" Pikachu jumps in the air, uses iron tail and spirals down on Groudon at blinding speeds. There is a massive shock wave of energy and a lot of dust when the dust cleared Groudon was out cold on the ground. Gary Jr. looked shocked and said "my dad lent me him so I could "Whip that loser" and I lost." Ash walks up to Gary Jr. and says don't feel bad your father can beat me he just wanted to give you and me a good battle. But you shouldn't have used him it is wrong to use legendries in tournaments." As Ash walks away the crowd cheers for Ash and in reply he tips his hat and walks in the distance.


	2. The Rock that Settled

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter two: The Rock that Settled

Ash has made it to Pewter City. He must meet the crowd. He meets with rookie trainers and signs autographs till about 4pm. Sadly no towns but the towns that lead to the Pokémon league have battle tournaments. After he gets done he travels to the gym to see his perverted friend Brock.

As Ash walks up to the gym an unfamiliar woman greets him. This woman is tall and beautiful, her green hair is long, strait, and shines. Her eyes were amber like a sun set. She wore a light orange dress with blue flowers. The woman says "hi, Ash, my name is Angela, it is nice to finally meet you." Ash replies "hi, Angela it's nice to meet you to" as he walks up to the recently closed gym Angela says "Ash brock has been expecting you, I will guild you to him" she then unlocks the door opens it and lets him in as she guilds him to brock Ash wants to ask why she is hear and who she is but to avoid being rude he lets it go.

They arrive above the battle field Ash looks down to see brock fighting a small child with spiky green hair. Brock is using a Steelix and the kid is using an Aron the battle end rather quickly when Brock's Steelix faints, sort of, Ash see this and says to brock "hey, brock don't just let him win, a gym battle is to test a trainer's skill it's not fair to him if you let him win!" the kid gets a disappointed look brock goes to comfort the boy. The boy obviously the boy didn't care that much, because, when he sees who just said that is none other than Ash the Master, the boy runs up the stairs to meet him. When he gets to ash he says "wow, the Ash Ketchum is in my house sweet!"

Ash confused by this looks at brock with a questioning look. Brock answers his look immediately "Ash, this is Ash my son" to this Ash says "What!" brock explains "Ash remember 6 years ago I left for that new region because you recommended me for the project." Ash K replies "Yah because I was the PMW and the project was for breeders only." Brock says "Well, a few weeks later I met Angela there and we had a lot in command so eventually we fell in love. As a result Little Ash was born and I named him after my best friend and the person who hooked me up with Angela."

Little Ash asks Daddy I didn't know you knew The Ash Ketchum." "Well ash and I used to go on journeys together before he became PMW." Brock explains brock then asks Ash K "Hey Ash you want to eat dinner and catch up." Ash replies "I would like that" the whole dinner Little Ash stars and listens to his here as he talks about his adventures that he and brock had go on. After that Ash K asked why Brock and Little Ash used steel types for their battle brock explains that the Pewter City gym is now a steel gym.

Ash K. finishes his dinner and says "Not to eat and run but I have to have to meet Misty tomorrow and Cerulean City is the next stop on my tour. But Misty sounded urgent over the PC so I want to get there tonight" "Misty, urgent does it have anything to do with volt or anything?" brock asked "Volt" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face. Brock goes to say something, But Angela stops him as if to say Ash doesn't know let her tell him, so Brock drops it. They all say their goodbyes and ash gets on his way.


	3. The Heir to the Throne

The Masters Duty

Chapter 3: The Heir to the Throne

Ash walks up to the Cerulean City Gym. He sees a yellowish-orange haired boy with brown eyes. The boy is wearing a blue jacket jeans and sneakers. The boy sees Ash and smiles really big, walks up to him and walks him inside. Ash follows him to Misty where she say "Ash, good you've met Volt, Volt sweety say hello" "Hello" Volt says shyly "Volt you know who this is, Don't you" Misty asks sweetly "yes I think" Volt answers. Ash prodly say "I am Ask Ketchum the Pokemon Master of the World and I assume your Misty's son." Volt replies "Yes this is my mommy and this is Zappy" a tiny Pichue runs in the room and hops on to Volt's head "Mommy says I will have a Pikachu like my Daddy" pikachu here his name, pops up out of Ash's bag, looks around at Ash then at Volt, cocks his head, says "Pi", and hops on to Volt. Ash ask "who is your father"after hearing this volt gets an unhappy/disappointed look and runs out of the room. Misty hits Ash and yells "YOU IDIOT, you are his father, how stupid can you be." after hearing this Ash mumbles "what?" and faints slowly falling to the floor.

When he wakes up he goes to Misty and asks one word "how" Just after you Became the BMW you and all of your friends had a party to celibate and Gary put something in your drink and you did some crazy things, I would have told you but i didn't find out in-till after you left." Misty answers "any way he is your son and you are taking him on tour with you to train and let him see the world." Misty orders forcefully "but I won't be back for a year or more, I have to go to the rest of Kanto, Johto, Hoenne, Sinnho, and Unova Regions." Ash argues " sorry, but, you have been gone seven years since you became the PMW and that makes him seven. If I recall you took max on a journey and you didn't know him, so go tell Volt the good news and get going" Misty barks, Ash complains "well if Volts coming you should come too. Because I don't know what he Likes and I don't have his medical records." "No this is how you will get to know him, this will be father-son bonding experience. I cant go any way a have challengers for the Gym all the time." Ash agrees and asks "It is getting late do you have a place I can stay for the night." "well, room has a spot but sleeping there will cost you." as Misty says this she goes to a sexy whisper and Ash gets red and a little nervous, but he can't help himself and follows her. As he goes into her room Misty locks the door. The lights are dim and there is water trickling in the glass covers over the walls and floors. the light cause the water to refract a rainbow light over the room. Misty walks up to ash and pushes him on the water bed then says softly This is were you will be sleeping or maybe you won't."

The next morning Ash walks up on the wet floor with Misty holding him tightly. Ash slips away without waking her up and gets dressed. He finds Volt and wakes him up. Volt wakes still sad from last night. Ash sees this and says "I can't make up for the time I have been gone, Trust me know what it is like to not have a dad, But I am here now. How would you likr to go with me on tour, I can get to know you and you can get to me." volt smiles and gives ash a hug with tears in his eyes. Then they both eat and set off.


	4. Whos your daddy

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter four: Who's your Daddy

3 Months later

After many months father and son are going to Pallet Town to finish off the tour in Kanto, but first Ash is going to see his mom. Ash stops by his and they're many people outside, it is now a place where people can see where he grew up. He find out his mom no longer lives there. Ash now worried, looks for her, when he can't find her, he heads to Professor Oak's place to see if he knows any thing. When he get there he sees a little girl with brown hair and Chocolate eyes playing with his Pokemon. The girl and his Pokemon see him and run up to him. Before he say any thing he hears his mom yell out "Flare I told you not to play with your brothers Pokemon"

Ash now very confused goes in the house and asks "Mom, mom are you in hear" her head pops out around a door and she walks in and says" yes i am here sweety and it is nice to see you too." Ash asks "Mom, why are you here" she ignores him and sees volt. she gets a big smile on her face and runs up to him, picks him up, and in cute baby voice says "Volty you've gotten big, your Grandmas little angle aren't you, can you say 'Grandma, I love you'." Volt says "grandma, your embarrassing me" Ash now angry Yells "mom, why are you here who is the girl you call my sister and How did you know i had a son."

"I can answer all those questions and many more my boy" Oak says as he enters the room "First, 10 years ago ago while you where in Unova your mom and i got married and Flare is the result. Second, when Misty fond out she was with child, she told your mother, and you mother made Misty stay here in-till she could get back on her feet."" why didn't you tell me before." Ash asks "Well, sweety, we tried but your always busy and roaring to go, weather its training or working in a new region." Delia (Ashes Mom) says softly

Oak walks out the door and hints at Ash to follow and once there alone Oak tell Ash " I should have told you this long ago, but Your Mom and I have always been friends and 25 years ago we were more than just friends, it would have looked bad if people thoght we were togther so we kelt it secret and your mom got pregnant with you, and we both agreed I should not claim you, she said it would be better this way and I have always regretted it." "What are you saying your my Father and you just left ME!" Ash shouts as he walks in. He turns to his mom and yells "IS IT TRUE!" almost in tears he asks "is he my father" Delia replies "yes, he is"

Before she could say anything Ash says "Volt, come on, we are leaving" and walks out the door feeling hurt and betrayed.


	5. 2 is better that 1

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter five: Two is better than One

3 months later

While Ash and Volt tour Johto the though Ash once had in his head come out Why did she tell me? why was i abandoned? after a few a few months of thoughts he understood and his tour of Johto ended and his tour of Hoene began.

Ash and Volt arrive at Petalburg finally, there Norman Meets them "Ash, Hey I guest your here to see May, Need a lift. She is in Gym battle now, I gave her the Gym I would have given it Max, but he is the champion but you knew that"Norman says Ash replies "Yeah, I love a ride" "By the way May has a something to tell you" Norman states then sees Volt "is that your son?" Yes, he is his name is Volt" Ash answers "Well May wont like that." Norman said Gravely Ash explains "I had no Idea I had a son apparently Gary thought it would be cool to drug me at my after party and I was seduced by Misty" Norman laughs and says "Well, all a can really say is your are in for a Day" Ash asks "What do you mean" Norman responds "Oh, nothing, you will see"

After that car ride Ash enters The Gym and waits for May inside, while Volt plays outside. He waits 30 minutes and May walks out "Ash! it is good to see you!" May said excitedly while giving him a big hug She continues "I have some thing to tell you, you are a" she gets cut of by a GIANT thunder bolt launched outside. Ash run out side to see 2 kids a girl with black hair and blue eyes using a Pluse and a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes using a Minum battling Volt.

May says "That poor boy going to lose, I really feel sorry for him, those two really love to battle" Ash laughs and says "Nope, Volts Pichue is powerful and I have been helping Volt train him and of course he is my son" Pluse and Minum hold hands an shoot a big blast of electricity at Pichue. May well if being your child gives someone the advantage Two is better that one." Volt's Pichue seems like it won't get up. Volt yells "Zappy you can do it get up" The small pichue trys and falls and tries again and it starts to glow and he changes shape into a Pikachu.

Volt "Alright Zappy Thunder bolt" zappy fires a big Thunder not thunder bolt at him self and runs at Pulse and Minum while using thunder like a volt tackle. The girl yells "use Minum as a shield" the Pulse pulls Minum in front of her and it hits Minum and does no damage to Pulse. Minum faints and the Boy yells to May "Mommy she did it again" The girl yells "you baby if I had not done that we would have both lost, Pulse he is weak overload 3" the pulse runs at the Pikachu and uses charge while holding its little red cheek dots the the Pikachu feels the boost but can't seem to control it and knocks out both of them with boom.

Ash says it seems it is a tie Ash thinks a second and it hits him He asks "wait did you mean when you said, "if being your child gives someone the advantage Two is better that one." That they are My children?" May looks at him weird and smacks him on the back of the head "No, I was just talking about some other you maybe a clone from space. Yes, that's what I meant you idiot" She Roared.

Ash asks "the party" "yes" may replied Then she asks "Misty" "Yeah" Ash Answers May yells "That Bitch, She knew I called dibs"


	6. Everybody wants you

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter six: Every body wants you

"so what are there names" ash said May answers "The Girl's is Ashly after you of coarse and the Boy's is Samuel after Oak I thought you would like the names" Ash looks down and says "don't talk about Oak" May looks puzzled and asks "Why" Ash mumbles "I would rather not talk about it" May smiles and says "OK, lets have dinner and you can get to know the kids. I can see your stressed Maybe later you can let some of on me" Ash smiles too "Yeah, that would be good"

They eat dinner during so Ash and May talk about the good old days and Ash gets to know the twins they talk for hours. They final get ready for bed Ash asks "Where will volt and I sleep" Norman responds "Volt will sleep with the twins and you will sleep by your self in the spare room" Norman pulls him close "listen I can't control may and i know she wants you so you best lock your door cause it i hear or see any thing I will put a gun to your head and marry you two then and there. got it" and Norman walks off. Ash thinks there is no way she wants it that bad and doesn't lock the door. Ash fall asleep and 30 minutes to an hour later he wakes up to see May naked standing over him thinking it is a dream he lets it happen (more or less).

"Holy fucking Arceus shit this can't be happening" ash thought as he woke up seeing may sleeping naked next to him "fuck that was a dream it was not real no no no, I don't want to be shot"

May begins to stir she wakes up to see Ash trying to sneak off

"Hey, get back here I'm not done with you" she said

she climbs on top of him, then she hers foot steps near the door and hides her naked body. The door opens the 3 children run in.

May tells them to leave and eat breakfast. After there gone Ash "tries" to get dressed while May continuously takes his clothes off. Eventually they both end up clothed. May goes to her room to act less suspicious and Ash goes for a walk to a local park and sits on bench. Just as he does his X-transceiver rings and it appears to be Misty he answers

"Hey, Misty you checking up on Volt."

"No, I Ash I have to tell you something before you find out some other way"

"What is it Misty"

"I am pregnant again and the tabloids know that its your child"

"what?!"

"It will be in the seven o'clock news"

"It is seven now"

he checks the news Misty the Cerulean City Gym leader is Ash Ketchum's lover and baby momma.

ring ring ring

2 people joined in

"Ash sweety congratulations" Ash's mom Said

"Mom please not now"

with that she clicked out

May began yelling and screaming so that what she said could not be understode

"May we can talk when I get back" and May clicked out

"Well people are calling me got to go" Misty said then clicked out

Then he got a call from Dawn, tiers in her eyes

"Ash I don't know what to say but I love you and this hurts me"


	7. Champion to the Max

The Masters Duty

Pokémon fan fiction

Chapter seven: Champion to the Max

"Ash, I love you I never got to tell you. I thought that you felt the way I do. I know I never told you, its just I thought you knew." Dawn cried

"Dawn, Misty and I are not in a formal relationship" Ash said

"So you could be with me?" She asked

"Its complicated. She has a seven year old that is my son." He replied

"Please Ash come talk to me in person, maybe I can change your mind. Besides, I would love to see you any way." Dawn pleaded

"I guess I can drop by I am ahead of schedule" Ash said

"See you later" He added

Ash walks back to May's house

"How could you?!" May yelled

"May, Misty seduced me. I had no idea that you or Dawn were into me! What was I supposed to do?" Ash asked

"How about not lead me on and make me think that you could be with me!" May screamed

"I was half-asleep when you came in last night" Ash claimed

"Well it didn't seem like it when your dick was in my pussy!" May yelled

"May, I never meant to lead you on." Ash states

"Well you did." May said

"If loving you and Misty is leading you on then I did, I can't just cover up my feelings. I am sorry." Ash explained

"Ash, I get, I love you too. I had feelings for you and Drew. It was hard to choose. I was dating Drew when we had you party, You were drugged but I wasn't. I cheated on Drew, then when found out I was pregnant I broke up with him. I can not judge you, its just that I want you." May said

"I love you and I'd love to stay here, but I have to fix things with Dawn"

Ash and May hug. Then Ash walks outside, Gets on his x-transceiver, and calls Max.

"Yeah, who is it" Max answers

"Its me Ash" Ash answers

"Hey I haven't heard from you in awhile, You should be in Hoenne right?" Max asked

"I am here at your sisters house. Are you busy? I need to barrow your Gallade to teleport." Ash said

"I'm there" Max said

There is a bright light and Max's screen goes fuzzy. Some one taps Ash on the shoulder.

"Max!" Ash shouted "I thought you would have some challengers being Hoenne's champion"

"Neh, no one ever gets past the elite 4" Max said "So were do you need to go"

"I need to teleport my son to cerulean city and I need to teleport Twinleaf town. Can your Gallade teleport people to different regions" Ash said

"Of coarse he can as long as he has a persons to link the destination to" Max stated

"So you will do it?" Ash asked

"Yeh" Max said

"No questions at all?" Ash asked

"Do you know why I am Hoenne's champion. Max asked "Because I keep informed on everyone and everything. Unlike my sister I don't over react, I analyze all the facts. Then formulate a strategy."


End file.
